Eternal Love
by kissy94
Summary: Eine romantischer Songfic mit einem Pairing, das es bisher noch nicht gab. MollyXChristopher - Run SongFic


_I'll sing it one last time for you__  
__Then we really have to go__  
__You've been the only thing that's right__  
__In all I've done_

Bereits bei den ersten Tönen,

die aus ihrer Stimme drangen,

erwärmten diese sein Herz,

wodurch es schnell zu pochen anfing.

_And I can barely look at you__  
__But every single time I do__  
__I know we'll make it anywhere__  
__Away from here_

Seine dunkelbraunen Augen hafteten förmlich

an ihrem zarten Aussehen,

was ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear_

Wie sie langsam ihre Stimme erheben lies,

lies ihn benahe in die Knie sinken.

_Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen,

egal wie klein sie auch waren,

ließen ihn Träumen

und große Emotionen ausbrechen,

die er nur mit sich selber stets teilte.

_To think I might not see those eyes__  
__Makes it so hard not to cry__  
__And as we say our long goodbye__  
__I nearly do__  
_

Ihr rotes, langes, gewelltes Haar

langen ihr schmeichelnd über den Rücken

und ihre Haltung zeigte von Warmherzigkeit

und Wahrheit,

was ihn immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierte,

seit er sie kannte.

_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear_

Ihre feinen Schritte über die kleine Bühne

ließen ihn an ihre gemeinsamen Ausflüge denken,

bei denen sie immer neben ihm lief

und ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

_Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Ihre weichen Gesichtszüge

mit den feinen Lippen,

der Stupsnase,

der weichen, hellen Haut

und den warmen, blauen Augen,

die ihn immer so liebevoll anblickten,

ließen ihn ihre wunderschöne Ausstrahlung

ein weiteres Mal bewundern.

_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear__  
_

Ihr Blick,

der auf ihn viel,

spiegelte ihre tiefe Liebe ihm gegenüber wieder,

die er ebenso tief erwiderte.

_Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Am Schluss des großen Finales

schloss sie ihre Augen,

was sein Herz ein weiteres Mal schnell pochen lies.

Ja, sie war seine große Liebe, mit der er bereits seit 3 Jahren zusammen war.

Zusammen hatten sie bereits alles Mögliche durchlebt und stets zueinander gestanden.

Wenn er ein Quidditchspiel gewann, war sie die Erste, die ihm gratulierte.

Wenn sie eine gute Note geschrieben hatte, war er der Erste, der sie beglückwünschte.

Wenn er Mal wieder keine gute Laune hatte, war sie die Erste, die alles versuchte, ihn auf positive Gedanken zu bringen.

Wenn sie mal wieder Streit mit einen ihrer vielen Verwandten an der Schule hatte, war er der Erste, der sie tröstete.

Schon vor ihrer Beziehung waren sie immer füreinander da.

Und nun, nach ihrem Auftritt, entschloss er, dass sie für immer zusammen bleibe sollten.

Nachdem sie neben ihm stand, sie sich geküsst hatten, liebevoll wie immer, kniete er sich vor sie, weswegen sie ihm einen verwirrten Blick schenkte.

„Molly Weasly, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Vom ersten Moment an, als ich dich sah, war mir bewusst, dass uns Beide etwas ganz Besonderes verbindet. Deine ganze Person erfüllt mich Tag täglich mit Glück und lässt mich immer weiter nach vorne Blicken.

Molly, ich liebe dich und deshalb will ich dich fragen, willst du mich heiraten?".

Die junge Weasly stand mit feuchten Augen vor ihrem noch Freund. Um sie herum standen ihre Familien und Freunde, die alle für ihren Auftritt in der kleinen Halle kamen. Gespannt herrschte Stille und alle warteten auf die wohl wichtigste Antwort im noch jungen Leben des jungen Mannes.

„Ja, Christopher Wood, ich will deine Frau werden. Auch du bescherst meinem Leben, seit dem ersten Moment an, in dem wir uns trafen, mit Glück. Ich würde nichts lieber werden als deine Frau!".

Erleichterung machte sich bei Chris breit, als er die zarten Worte seiner nun Verlobten hörte. Aus seiner Jackentasche fischte er eine kleine Schatulle heraus, aus der er einen schmalen, silbernen Ring raus nahm. Diesen steckte Christopher dann Molly an ihren linken Ringfinger, als Symbol ihrer Verbundenheit.

Die Anwesenden um sie herum fingen an zu klatschen, Frauen mit feuchten Augen, die langsam überschwappten und Männern mit glücklichen Gesichtern.

Doch die feuchtesten Augen und das glücklichste Gesicht hatte Molly Weasly, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte. Auch der junge Wood konnte sein unglaubliches Glück nicht fassen.

Sie Beide würden ihr restliches Leben gemeinsam verbringen.

Christopher Wood erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und sah seiner Verlobten Molly Weasly tief in die Augen. Danach beugte sich Chris vor um seiner Verlobten den ersten Kuss nach ihrer frischen Verlobung zu geben. In diesem einen Kuss steckte ihre unendliche Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden und auch ihr restliches Leben tun würden.


End file.
